The discovery
by Olivia Solar
Summary: When Merlin's magic book is found in his room he learns how loyal Arthur is to him. How far will their friendship be stretched when Uther finds out about the book?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. Found.

"Arthur what are you doing? What's going on?" Merlin and Giaus returned to their chambers to find several knights throwing things around, emptying jars and rummaging through cases.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur came to stand by the door with them. "My father has ordered a routine search of every accommodation in the citadel." He shrugged to say there's nothing he could do. "Orders I'm afraid."

"Oi! Be careful with that. It took me all week to mix that!" Giaus stormed past to his work bench. Arthur frowned at the frantic pace his men were going at.

"Guys can we please try to show some respect. Elroy clean that up!" He pointed to a smashed jar. "For goodness sake."

Merlin glanced about the room. Normally Arthur let them know in advance when this kind of thing was going to happen giving them tie to make sure everything was ship shape. He mentally went through his room trying to remember where everything was. The books. The staff. They were hidden. He always hid them. He knew he did. Then why did he feel a horrible clenching in his gut?

"Sire!" A voice came from Merlin's room. "You need to look at this!"

Arthur grinned fiendishly. "What silly things have you got for us Merlin. Ha!"

Merlin felt his throat close up as he forced himself to follow, begging that this was just a joke. Please please just let them have found something to tease him about.

Arthur was silent, that alone was a sign that something was wrong. Merlin couldn't read his face but the Prince's gaze directed him to what was causing the trouble. There, on his bed, was his magic book.

"A Ar…" He stuttered, no words came to mind.

"We found it in this draw Sire." Of cause, he'd put it away hastily this morning because he was running late again. The one time he'd been negligent had to be when they were doing their searched. It wasn't fair.

"Merlin?" Arthur finally spoke. "Can you tell me what that is doing here?"

"Tell me what's going on!" They heard Giaus making a scene out side trying to get through as knights blocked his way.

"I, it's…I found it." Merlin said.

Arthur closed his eyes. "That sounds stupid but then again it is you. Where did you find it? Why didn't you bring it to me?"

"I was." He tried thinking quickly on his feet but all he could think was complete and utter disaster. "I I mean. It was late so I thought I'd that I should bring it back here…out of everyone's way and harm" He added hopefully "and I was going to give it to you this morning but I forgot."

One of the Knights raised his eyebrows. "Arthur? You believe him?" He laughed.

"This is Merlin we're talking about. He's stupid enough to do something like this and he is no sorcerer he wouldn't know how." Aside form the initial stunned reaction, Merlin was actually rather honoured that his friend was trying to stand up for him, especially against such damning evidence. He of course ignored the "stupid" part given the situation.

"We have to arrest him Sire."

Arthur glanced from his knights to Merlin. His Father wouldn't give his servant a fair trial. He would toss him on the fire like everyone else.

"Sire." Surrounded by his Knights he couldn't be seen breaking the law. This was all Merlin's fault, why couldn't his servant just think for one minute!

Merlin found himself being slapped around the back of the head. "They're right." Arthur sighed, changing tone. "I'm sorry Merlin. I will do everything I can to sort this out. But I need you to shut up and come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Uther slammed the book down causing Merlin to jump.

"Is this yours?"

"No. Sire."

"Then how did it end up in your room?"

"I I found it."

"I don't believe you. It is yours."

Guards blocked all exits, three men closed in on Merlin and Knights surrounded the perimeter of the room. Somehow Uther had managed to create a sense of claustrophobia in the biggest room of the castle.

"Father. I believe Merlin when he says he found it. I have known him a long time he is not a sorcerer." Arthur stepped in.

"Then why didn't he bring it to us?"

"Because he forgot…" Even to Arthur's own ears that sounded stupid. From the murderous look on Uther's face he found it even more dodgy. Arthur focused on the wall unable to meet his Father's eyes when he was as enraged as this.

"Of course." Uther reply was tarnished with sarcasm. "He just happened to forget that he was in possession of a dangerous corrupting piece of evil. How very convenient for him to have stumbled across something of such power and to have access to the Crowned Prince."

"Father what exactly are you suggesting?"

Uther strode past his son forcing a gloved finger into Merlin's face.

"You were going to use it to get to my son weren't you."

"No. No I wasn't!"

"It's the only logical explanation!"

"Father please!" Arthur grabbed Uther's arm forcing it down. "Merlin has been a loyal servant for many years. I trust him."

The softened look which Uther gave his son hurt just as much as the stabbing glare. "You still have much to learn my son"

_Patronising twisted pompus…._

Arthur knew he could trust Merlin. There was no way that a man such as Uther would understand that.

"Guards!"

The three surrounding Merlin closed in grabbing his arms. Arthur wondered why he wasn't offering any resistance. The dead look in his servant's eyes explained everything. They'd seen it all too many times before. Arthur would try and convince his father to change his mind but it never worked. Merlin was dead.

"No!" He grabbed his father by the shoulder only to be violently shrugged off.

"He is to be burnt tomorrow!"

The guards started dragging Merlin away. He kept his eyes to the ground, Arthur thought he actually saw some shame in them.

"The book is mine!"  
>The whole court froze and turned to look at their Prince. The silence raked along their chests.<p>

"The book is mine." Arthur repeated meeting his father's eyes for the first time that hour. Terrified of what he saw he felt his whole body tighten, screaming at him to run.

"What?"

"I found it." He repeated his servant's excuse.

"WHAT?" Arthur looked away. His eyes physically stung to look at his father's any longer.

The guards let Merlin go out of shock, their hands hanging loosely around his arms.

"Arthur." Merlin begged. "No, please!"

Uther slowly approached his son, showing his full height and muscle. "Explain."

The voice was a knife held to Arthur's neck, its point digging in each second.

"I found it. In one of the houses we searched earlier. The occupants had fled long ago and left it." He added, so no-one's house which had been searched could be accused. "I told Merlin to hide it during the search. He was supposed to do a better job than this."

"What?" Uther held out a hand in front of his, the fingers curling towards his son's throat. Arthur closed his eyes standing his ground. Merlin on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off the gloved vice nearing his friends vulnerable throat. He'd seen what Uther's anger led to, witnessed the fights between father and son enough times to know this was going to be a disaster worse than ever before. His friend was at the front of that and it was his entire fault.

"Merlin was only doing as I ordered him to. He wanted to protect me." Arthur managed to say before his Father's hand closed around his throat and a sudden strength forced the back of his head against the table with a sickening thud.

"You STUPID boy!" Spit splattered on Arthur's face. He wriggled under his father's grip trying to ease the grip on his neck, gasping for breath.

"Sire!" Sir John stepped forward.

"You are dismissed!" The knights hesitated, watching their Prince's face turn red. "NOW!" They left, pausing by the door, exchanging looks of concern with the guards who must remain there. A secret plee to protect their Prince if the King were to go too far. The guards nodded.

"Except you Merlin." Uther growled. "You must stay"

Merlin had no intention of leaving Arthur behind to deal with this situation alone. Who knows what his father might do when as angry as this. Merlin had seen Uther's anger before many times, but never had he seen that look in his eyes as intense as it was then, digging into Arthur.

This was all Merlin's fault! He had to do something! But magic infornt of the two royals was stupid. But Arthur had just risked himself to protect him, why shouldn't he do the same? Merlin bit his lip.

"Sire please!" He begged.

Eventually Uther loosened his grip. He then violently tossed his son to the floor where he lay panting for breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Arthur?" Merlin approached the iron bars of the dungeon. How many times had he been down here in his short life in Camelot? Seeing the Prince behind them though wasn't something most people would expect. Although it wasn't unknown that Uther saw them as a fitting act of punishment as a parent. Giaus had mentioned every now and then of the "time outs" Uther had given his son, then just a child, if he stepped out of line. Merlin could see how some of Uther's opinions had been forced into Arthur that way.

Arthur was sat in the top right corner, knees drawn up to his chest. Uther had spared him the shackles but the cell itself was barely the size of a cupboard. One small slit of a window just below the ceiling level gave the lovely view of feet of those who were free – taunting the prisoner. The sun had hours ago abandoned this side of the castle and Merlin found himself squinting against the thick blackness.

Merlin wasn't surprised that the Prince didn't answer to him.

"Arthur." He repeated wrapping his hands around the steal. "Please. I'm sorry."

Still Arthur remained silent keeping his gaze fixated on the damp floor.

Merlin was almost afraid to speak. It was hard to tell in this light if the Prince was angry or upset, but you didn't need to; the tense, sharp atmosphere down there was enough, almost as though Arthur's emotions were caught up in the air around them.

"Why did you do that?" He paused. It was 12 seconds before Arthur eventually replied.

"I don't know." Still he refused to look at his servant. "I shouldn't have. It was a mistake."

Merlin opened his lips, wanting to explain everything. He owed it to Arthur now. A sigh came out, no words. This wasn't how he wanted Arthur to find out, locked in a cell. But he deserved to have an explanation; he needed to understand what he did.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered. It was all he had the guts to say. He hoped Arthur knew how much he meant it.

Arthur turned his head away.

Merlin took it as his cue to leave.

Gwen was waiting anxiously at the entrance to the dungeons. She had seen Merlin go in and had almost worked up the courage to do so herself when she saw him come out again after just a short visit. Arthur clearly wasn't in the mood for talking.  
>"Merlin!" She tugged on his sleeve. He looked up at her like she'd popped out of nowhere. He started to say something but sealed his lips before any words came out.<br>"Is it true? What everyone's saying? Arthur practiced….."  
>"Of course its not!" He hadn't meant to reply so sharply. "Arthur doesn't know magic, can you imagine what chaos would happen if that buffoon had that kind of power?" He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes on the next line. "He lied. It's my fault Gwen. He lied to protect me."<p>

"You?" She released his arm taking a step back. "Merlin."  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

Sorry? What was she supposed to do with that? Sorry for what exactly?  
>"Merlin, explain to me now. What do you mean?" She demanded, stern Gwen coming through the concern and previous fear.<p>

"The book is mine Gwen." He heard a gasp, and waited for her to start shouting. He waited longer. His brow started sweating as his eyes refused to look anywhere but at his feet. Part of him wanted her to start yelling, thought that he deserved to be punished, to be burnt. Instead a hand grasped his arm and tugged him out of sight.

Merlin went where he was forced, he didn't know where Gwen was taking him - he still had no capability to look up - but he guessed it was to tell the knights his secret and right this mess once and for all. He was surprised however, to find himself inside her house.

She let him go to close the door before pacing her own floor. Up down up down.  
>"You're a sorcerer?"<br>"Yes"  
>Up down up down.<p>

"The magic book, you used it?"  
>"Yes"<p>

Up down up down.

"Arthur found it in your rooms, and said it was his to cover for you?"  
>"Yes."<br>She spun round.  
>"Then what on earth were you doing out there announcing to the world that it was your book? Anyone could have heard you Merlin! Arthur took the blame for you, after he's gone through so much to protect you already, you were just going to throw all of his efforts away so easily?"<br>Merlin finally looked up shocked. Of course it was an anger he saw in her eyes but it wasn't directed at him. It was mixed with distress and confusion, all of the emotions making her eyes bright. At that moment they were focusing on Merlin, who didn't have a clue how to respond. He felt as though he should perhaps say thank you and sorry a million times over.  
>"Did Arthur know?" Gwen asked when it became clear that Merlin had no words.<p>

"No."  
>Gwen relaxed, a slight fond smile tugging the left of her mouth.<br>"So he risked himself, went against all that his Father had taught him in the split moment because he cared for you, his servant."

When said like that Merlin couldn't help but feel a pride in his Prince. Arthur truly was becoming the great King of the future. As much as Merlin had trusted Arthur he had thought that the dragon was hyping it up to sound impossibly perfect, but now Merlin could see Arthur taking on that role, becoming that King. But none of that was going to happen now if Uther kept his son locked away or burnt him.

"Yes."

"Then lets get him out."


End file.
